March! Precure♪
March! Precure♪is Prangmaluffy first series. The theme of this series is music. Story The Harmony land. The land that is full of music. They have duty to make a balance of music and wrote the happy song. The Queen of this land is Elina. But one day, have a Monsters from Sadness kingdom name Bass and he come with The King of Sadness name Duke. They destroyed Harmony laland and stole the crystals of music. This situation make Elina decided to send Prince Elliot and The music fairies to the Earth to find the legend warriors called Pretty Cure. Character Pretty Cure Mizunashi Akera // Cure Woodwind "Let's play the cheerful music! Cure Woodwind! " She is an ordinary 16 years old girl. She really love to play music. Her instruments.is Flute. And she is the member of school marching band. She is an active and outgoing girl. She met Sharpy the fairies of music at her school. She transform as Cure Woodwind. Her color is pink. Teno Haruka // Cure Brass "Let's play the lively music! Cure Brass!" She is Akera and Tamaki best friends. She love to play music like Akera. Her instruments is Euphonium. And she is the member of school marching band. She transform as Cure Brass on episode 2. Her color is yellow. Yukihana Minami // Cure Percussion "Let's play the beautiful rhythm of music! Cure Percussion! " She is Akera's classmates. And she is the school president. She doesn't the member of school marching band. But her secret is playing Snare drum and Drum sets very well..She is gentle and sweet. She transform as Cure Percussion on episode 4. Her color is white and gold. Himaruya Tamaki // Cure Guard "Let's play the gorgeous show with beautiful action! Cure Guard!" She is Akera and Haruka best friends. She is the member of school marching band. But her work is Color Guard. She is a pretty and cheerful girl. She is popular in school. She transform as Cure Guard on episode 5. Her color is purple and Blue. The Harmony land Queen Elina - The Queen of Harmony land. Prince Elliot - The Prince of Harmony land. He was send to the earth with Sharpy by Queen Elina (his mother ). He live with Akera when he was stay at the earth. Sharpy - The music fairy. Who gives Pretty Cure module to Akera and friends. The crystal of music. - The crystal that have a power of music. Duke, .the king of Sadness want them. Because he want to use their power to destroyed the earth. The Sadness Kingdom Duke - The king of Sadness kingdom. Bass - The monster of Sadness kingdom. Kamui - He is a Prince of Sadness kingdom. He really like Minami. But when he know that Miami is a Pretty Cure he was give up. And turn to destroyed Pretty Cure. Shiri - Prince Kamui's partner. She is very evil. Tsubasa - Shiri's younger brother. He is selfishness and evil like e sister Items Precure March mirror - The transformation item. The spell is "Precure set Horn up!" Media Opening song - March! March! Precure!! Ending song - The spirit of music Category:Fan Series Category:March Precure Category:Pretty Cure fanime Category:User: Prangmaluffy